Time and Time Again
by jacyevans
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Ginny wonders how she got in the place she is...and how deep her feelings for a certain Slytherin lie. D/G one-shot fic


_A/N: Okay – this is my first attempt at a D/G fic (I usually write H/Hr) so PLEASE be nice. Ginny is in 6th year – Draco in 7th._

_Rated PG-13 (just to be safe)_

_Anything in first person is Ginny's POV._

**Time and Time Again** ****
    
    _A little paint, to cover what's deep inside_
    
    _A little truth you know we all want to hide_
    
    _When I'm trying, I'm trying now to get to you_
    
    _But you're telling me like you always do, you say_
    
    _Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good_
    
    _I've got to hand it to you now_
    
    _You're a hard one to please_
    
    _When it looks as though, you've got all you need_
    
    _All the many times I've dreamed_
    
    _I could walk in your shoes_
    
    _What a nightmare it must be_
    
    _Just being you… say_
    
    _Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good_
    
    _A little misunderstood_
    
    _You made me, and I'm just that good_
    
    _Step outside, walk with me_
    
    _Everyone I know and see is falling_
    
    _Is crawling after something maybe,_
    
    _A bigger house, faster car, never knowing who they are_
    
    _They're lonely, they're lonely, they're lonely_
    
    _Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good_
    
    _A little misunderstood_
    
    _You made me, and I'm just that good_
    
    _All this time will take its toll on you_
    
    _As the same it will on me_
    
    _Well good ain't all that good's made out to be_
    
    _Don't hate me, we're all just that good_
    
    _Just that good_

_--"Just That Good" – The Calling_

*~*~*~*~*

**Experience is that marvelous thing that enables you to recognize a mistake when you make it again.** And again. And again.

I think my brain must have missed the memo about that one. Because I keep making the same mistake over and over again. I tell myself "That was the last time. I'm not going to do this anymore." And 48 hours later, I'm on my way down to the Slytherin Dorms, waiting for a certain Head Boy to let me into his room.

What? Surprised are you? A Weasly and a Malfoy – there's something I never thought I'd see. It goes against any and all principles I've set for myself. And then there's Ron – God, is he going to have a shit fit when he finds out. He's going to go on and on about my so-called principles, just like Hermione did when I told she and Harry about it. But I suppose I'll tell him exactly what I felt like telling her – **Those are my principles. If you don't like them, I have others. **

I mean, Draco's not as bad as he seems…most of the time. He's tolerable, at least with me. 

Ugh, this is a complete and utter mess.

Ron's yelling – Hermione must have opened her mouth about all of this.

Thanks 'Mione.

Well – there goes my Valentines Day. Better get out of here before Hurricane Ron comes through.

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny barely got out of the Common Room without being followed. She had to bribe a First Year to tell Ron that she headed towards the library when in actuality she was headed downstairs to see Draco. She got within five feet of the dungeons when something on the floor caught her eye – a note, addressed to her, in Draco's tidy scrawl.

_I needed to get something from the kitchens. The password is wolfsbane. Make yourself at home._  
_-Draco_

_ Ginny shook her head smiling. The last line was an inside joke of sorts. Ron once told Draco he wouldn't know what hospitality was if it bit him in the arse. _Draco responded by saying, **"Hospitality is making your guests feel at home. Even if you wish they were…**" He paused for dramatic effect, "anywhere else." Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice and Ron shot her a look. "What?" She told him. "It was funny." __

Ginny let herself into his room and shut the door behind her. As Head Boy, Draco had a room all to himself and lucky for Ginny, she didn't have to walk through the Common Room to get there. It was a room all on its own right outside of the dormitories.

Ginny sat herself down on his bed and let her mind wander back to the day that this all started, the common situation with a completely unexpected ending.

~* _Ginny walked into the library, grumbling about having to study during the holidays. Ginny had gotten caught out of bed after hours (she was a prefect, granted, but even they had a curfew) by Filch and that damned cat of his and he thought up the worst detention he possibly could – _

_ Detention during the holidays. _

_It was New Year's Eve for Christ sake! She wanted to have some fun – but alas, no, she was stuck in detention with – God help her – Draco Malfoy._

_The two had already been in the library two hours and hadn't said a word to each other. _

_Draco decided to break the silence. "So Weasly – what brings you to detention?" _

_Ginny wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face. "Caught out of bed after hours, thanks."_

_"Virginia Weasly traipsing about after curfew?__ That doesn't seem possible."_

_ "Oh, sod off Malfoy. I'm in no mood to deal with you right now."_

_ That was the last they said until Madame Pince came over to them three hours later and told them they were free to go. It was __11 o'clock__ and they missed dinner._

_ "Weasly, your Common Room is that way." Draco said pointing to the right._

_ "I'm going to the kitchens to get something to eat." Was all she said. Draco followed her, and something inside her mind went off when she realized he was following her. She dismissed the feeling as hunger._

_ The two of them got to the kitchens, and the house elves were more than happy to give them whatever they wanted._

_ "Anything." Ginny said. She was famished._

_ Draco thought for a second. "Ice cream."_

_ "Ice cream?" Ginny said incredulously._

_ He shrugged. "**Ice **cream is exquisite. What a pity it isn't illegal.** Because then, it would be even more fun sneaking around here trying to get some, wouldn't it Weasly?"**_

_ Ginny glared and had another forkful of the pie she was eating. *~_

I should have left then. I could have avoided this whole thing. But now that it's been started, now that I've experienced this – I don't want to stop. I don't think I love him, but I know its not only lust either. 

I keep trying to make myself stop all of this. I tried guilt – there's a saying I heard my mother say one day to Charlie – **Sex without love is an empty experience.**

** But as empty experiences go, it's a pretty good one. **

Ugh – where is he? 

*~*~*~*~*

~* _By__ the time Ginny finished with everything, it was well past eleven. It would be __midnight_ soon, a new year. __

_ She and Draco had had a somewhat civilized conversation, and when he wasn't making rude comments, he really wasn't all that bad. He was pretty cute now that she thought about it…_

_ Truth? Ginny had a crush on Draco Malfoy for a while – ever since she got over Harry in the beginning of her 5th year. It was a hopeless case, but a girl can dream, right?_

_ Ginny and Draco got up to leave and one of the house elves knocked into Draco from behind and he fell –_

_ Right on top of Ginny. _

_The sudden physical contact sent a wave of feelings through her, and she was wondering what she would do if he didn't get up soon._

_But he didn't get up. In fact, he moved closer. Ginny lifted her head slightly and their lips met in a soft kiss. Draco pulled away for a moment, just to look at her, and something just clicked in his mind. He bent for another kiss, deeper this time, and was surprised when Ginny didn't pull away. If possible, she tried to pull him even closer._

_Looking back, she would never figure out how they got from the kitchens to his room without breaking away from each other, but they managed. They got into his room, mouths fused together, tongues dueling each other, their hands all over the place, both over and under the clothes._

_Needless to say, Ginny rang in the New Year with a bang. _~*

By the time Draco came back from his rendezvous in the kitchen, Ginny was laying on his bed, one leg dangling over the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, setting down a cup of what she hoped was wine on his desk.

"Nothing." She said, still looking up at the canapé of his bed.

"**The **problem with doing nothing is you never know when you're finished.**" He said, walking over to her with a goblet.**

Ginny took a sip of what turned out to be butterbeer. "What? No wine for your Valentine?" She said, smirking.

"I don't drink anything with alcohol in it anymore. I had a bad experience with a test in that bloody Muggle Studies class McGonagall is forcing me to take. Suffice to say, **alcohol** **and calculus don't mix. Never drink and derive.**"

Ginny grinned, taking another sip of the butterbeer. "Well, Hurricane Ron has finally landed."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What did he have to say?"

"I'm not quite sure. I left before he could say anything, because I did not feel like arguing with him."

"Obviously, your brother knows nothing about the female sex."

"Oh, and you do?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. And it's simple, really. You don't argue with women because **there are two theories to arguing with a woman – and neither of them work."**

"Is that right?" Ginny said, leaning over to kiss him. 

"Yes, it is." He murmured against her lips.

Those were the last words spoken for a few hours.

*~*~*~*~*

Have you ever noticed how many famous lines revolve around love? Love is conquers all. **Love is the answer.**

** But while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions.** Like if this isn't love, then what the hell have I gotten myself into? And why don't I want to stop? 

I'm beginning to think that I think too much. I should just let things happen as they happen, let fate run it's course, and hope that I'm still alive by the end of the day.

My God, this is senseless. It's senseless, it's wrong, and it's stupid, and **only two things are infinite – the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former.**

**But stupidity got us into this mess. Why can't it get us out?**

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was staring up at the canapé of the bed again, lost in thought. Draco reached over and touched her arm. "You awake?"

Ginny sighed, "Yes. Confused – but awake. Why?" 

Draco leaned over and took something out of the drawer of his bedside table. He wordlessly handed the object to her. It was a box, one that looked like it had jewelry inside of it.

"What's this?"

"Your Valentine's Day present."

Ginny just looked at him. "What?"

"Read the card."

Attached to the bottom of the box was a piece of parchment. Ginny broke the seal and read it to herself.

_-Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Lets go back to the start  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Take me back to the start-_

_ I sometimes give myself admirable advice, but am incapable of taking it. I told myself to stop, but I find myself thinking that maybe this is a good thing. And too much of a good thing can be wonderful._

_ It was so much easier to resist in the beginning, Ginny. I can't resist now – and I'm not entirely sure why._

_I never wanted your heart – that gone, you have nothing more to give._

_ And I don't want you to leave._

_ Open the box._

_ Ginny swallowed and opened the box with a slight gasp. Inside was a small, gold heart pendant on a fine gold chain. It was simple, but still one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She looked up at him. "I never wanted your heart, Draco."_

"I know." Draco said, putting the necklace around her neck. "But that's all I have to give." He let his hands trail down from her neck to her wrists and Draco pulled Ginny to him and kissed her.

*~*~*~*~*

**Always remember you're unique. Just like everyone else.** That's what I used to tell myself – you're not special, Gin. You're just a normal witch with nothing special about you, and that's why Harry chose Hermione over you. At least she's somewhat different.

But Draco made me feel like I was the only witch in the world tonight. I don't know if I should say this but…I think that I'm in love with him. I know, I know – I just got finished saying that I wasn't sure what this was between us. I'm still not sure, to be completely honest.

"Happy Valentines Day Ginny."

I turn to him, and looking into those eyes, I realize I do know one thing for certain.

I love him. 

"Happy Valentines Day Draco."

And he will always have my heart, whether he realizes it or not.


End file.
